pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Midge
Midge is a special Subhuman formerly under the command of Rose Thorburn Junior that went rogue and was banished back into Limbo. She is later summoned once more to assist the rest of Rose's group during the siege on the Hillglades House. Description Midge was described as easily a few hundred pounds, more reminiscent of a Neanderthal than Homo Erectus. She smelled, she had bad teeth, and her dress was some old fashioned thing that dated to an era when very few people had been obese, or nourished enough to grow above six feet in height, a draping of cloth with a too-small flower print that looked like bargain bin curtain material, her large, misshapen nipples standing out like golf balls beneath the thin fabric. She walked through snow on dirty, bare feet. Her hair was thin, coarse, and lanky, while her eyes had a hard stare that held hatred for every last thing in the world, shifting to suggest a nuance to that hatred, for each and every thing she looked at. Resentment, disgust, loathing. It was very possible that someone or something like her might have been called an ogre, once upon a time. She could pass as human enough to explain away if you fixed the hair and clothes and kept her eyes hidden, but as she was she fit among the monsters just as easily.Midge was easily a few hundred pounds, more reminiscent of a Neanderthal than Homo Erectus. She smelled, she had bad teeth, and her dress was some old fashioned thing that dated to an era when very few people had been obese, or nourished enough to grow above six feet in height, a draping of cloth with a too-small flower print that looked like bargain bin curtain material, her large, misshapen nipples standing out like golf balls beneath the thin fabric. She walked through snow on dirty, bare feet. Her hair was thin, coarse, and lanky. But her eyes… yeah. I could see where the ‘subhuman’ label had been applied. Or even where people might have thought of her as a demon. Not only a glare, but a hard stare that held hatred for every last thing in the world, shifting to suggest a nuance to that hatred, for each and every thing she looked at. Resentment, disgust, loathing. It was very possible that someone or something like her might have been called an ogre, once upon a time. Fix the hair and clothes and keep her eyes hidden, and she might not turn many heads on the street. Leave her as she was, and she fit among the monsters just as easily. - Excerpt from Subordination 6.8 Personality Described as angry at the world and everything in it, Midge relished the destruction and her blood had been practically boiling from the moment she’d arrived. She was clever enough to subvert the terms of her contract and was not in any way stupid, capable of out gambitting her adversaries for a time. Even before her descent, she didn't trust smiles, only finding pleasure in hurting others.Midge didn’t trust smiles. Smiling was what you did when you hurt people, or sometimes when Pa got his food or Mam got her Pa. A rare thing. For Midge, it mostly meant being hurt. - Excerpt from Interlude 11 She hated being hungry or bored. Even at the age of five, she was cannibalistic and could barely registered pain, only the thrill of eating meat.The knife penetrated her chest. She barely felt the pain, in the midst of the exultation. The joy of food. Of warm food. Meat. - Excerpt from Interlude 11 Even compared to the rest of her family, she was the oddest of them all and hunted for wither food or pleasure. Chronology Before the Story A look into the past when Midge was a child had her looking after her brother after being chewed out by her mother. Inside the room were people who were collared after being caught by her father, who asked her to get them out of the collars. She grabbed a knife and showed them with her doll how she would take their heads off to do it. One of them offered to fix the doll, but grabbed the knife to take her hostage in order to get out. Midge bit her, taking the knife and not slowing down at all until Mam pulled her off and sent her to the shack. There she bore with it, thinking about how she waited and hungered, starting to hunt bugs and chewed shoe leather, and hunt rats, crawling back further and further until she entered "The Drains" and began to hunt people one at a time and avoided groups and Others until she grew bigger and smarter. By the time the door to the shack had opened it had been years later and she found her family under attack and dead, killing a few of them before they banished her, so that she could only come when called. Toronto Arc When summoned Midge defeated the Terracotta Soldiers before proceeding to attack the rest of the group, proving too difficult to put down until they bought enough time for Rose to banish her. Histories (11) & Duress Midge is summoned once more by Blake and the others to prepare for the siege of the Hillglades House. She noted the binding was proper and she could only wait for them to make a mistake as they instructed her to kill any Other that approached the house and didn't know a password. She's quickly taken out of the fight, but still being attacked by the Others in the siege, with many trying to kill her and dividing her into meat. When they finally got her down and she saw Blake she smiled, tipping them off to his identity. Abilities *'Supernatural Durability:' Midge was able to tank bullets and explosions with minimal damage. Even after losing her lower half, Midge continued fighting. *'Supernatural Strength:' Midge possessed a high-level of strength. *'Supernatural Aim:' Midge possessed very high accuracy when using thrown objects. Category:Others Category:Subhumans